Integrated Drive Generators (“IDG”) may supply constant frequency AC electrical power to an aircraft. This may simplify the design of the complete electrical system of the aircraft. The IDG makes use of a highly reliable continuously variable transmission (referred to as the constant speed drive) which converts the variable input speed provided by an aircraft's engine into a constant output speed for the IDG's integral AC generator. Direct drive generators may supply variable frequency AC electrical power to an aircraft. A diode pack may be a component of an IDG and/or a direct drive generator.